Proteases are enzymes that cleave the peptide bonds between amino acid residues. Some proteases are known to break specific peptide bonds based on the presence of a particular amino acid sequence within a protein. Proteases occur naturally in all organisms and are involved in a variety of physiological reactions from simple degradation to highly regulated pathways. However, many pathological conditions are associated with deregulated expression and/or activity of proteases. As such, inappropriate proteolysis can have a major role in development and progression of cancer as well as cardiovascular, inflammatory, neurodegenerative, eukaryotic, bacterial and viral and parasitic diseases.
Accordingly, there exists a need to identify new substrates for proteases and to use these substrates in a variety of therapeutic, diagnostic and prophylactic indications.